


All The Way Across The Hall

by its_a_pretty_interesting_wall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_pretty_interesting_wall/pseuds/its_a_pretty_interesting_wall
Summary: “Oh,” his fair skin had picked up a little colour, his cheeks now rosy, “Steve Rogers,” he put his hand forward and Amanda shook it.“The art teacher? You look nothing like Natasha described you.”“What did she said about me?” he asked crossing his arms again.“She said ‘he’s a little fireball of all good kinds of anger, and sass’ I was picturing someone smaller.”“I used to be,” he told her with a shrug,” puberty and all that. Anyway what are you teaching? Let’s find your room.”





	All The Way Across The Hall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Cap Secret Santa gift for [Amanda](https://amandac243.tumblr.com) this is a Steve/Amanda fic so it can be read as a Steve/OFC. As always thank yous are in order to [my other Amanda](https://stanclub.tumblr.com) for reading this and saying it's not terrible.

As she sat in her car looking over to the building in front of her, Amanda almost wanted to turn back. But she couldn’t, today was the culmination of years of work. So she eyed her reflection in the mirror, and told herself it was going to be fine, they were only teenagers anyway, how bad could they be?  
She finally made her way to the high school, being her first day meant she would be heavily relying on Natasha to guide her around. Natasha had told her a lot about the school already, but that also meant that she had lost a ridiculous amount of time telling Amanda about all the other teachers and which she though would be Amanda’s type. Amanda, however, had told Natasha multiple times that she wasn’t interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone she’d be working with. At least not during her first year in a new school. So Natasha gave up, and ended up just giving Amanda a basic description along with names and what each person taught, that would be no help when Amanda tried finding her room, but she could at least impress her coworkers when she first spoke to them.  
It was now 7:43am, which meant she had 17 minutes to find her room and set up her class. Natasha had told her the room was on the first floor, and the third door to the left. When she got to the first floor and tried her key in the door Natasha had pointed out it didn’t open. She tried again and again but it wouldn’t open. She decided to go find someone who could help her, as she turned around Amanda walked into something very hard. A little yelp escaped her lips, she jumped back looking to see what she had walked into.  
“Are you okay?” the man asked her.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine, I just can’t open the door,” she said, trying to figure out who this man could be from what Natasha had told her.  
“You’re new here, right? Did anyone try and help you find your room this morning?”  
“Natasha did, we went to the same college, she tried to tell me where my room was, clearly I failed in my quest,” she smiled at him before continuing, “She also tried to describe most of the faculty to me, albeit vaguely as hell, so I’m guessing, Sam Wilson?”  
The man broke out in a small fit of laughter. A little blush covered her cheeks, “So not Sam Wilson, then,” she told him, “how far off was I?”  
“Well, before I tell you that I’d love to know what was the line of thought you followed that lead you to believe I am Sam Wilson,” he said crossing his arms and smiling warmly at her.  
“Natasha said very tall, all muscles and kind eyes. So I just,” she trailed off just slowly waving her hand up and down vertically in front of him.  
“Oh,” his fair skin had picked up a little colour, his cheeks now rosy, “Steve Rogers,” he put his hand forward and Amanda shook it.  
“The art teacher? You look nothing like Natasha described you.”  
“What did she said about me?” he asked crossing his arms again.  
“She said ‘he’s a little fireball of all good kinds of anger, and sass’ I was picturing someone smaller.”  
“I used to be,” he told her with a shrug,” puberty and all that. Anyway what are you teaching? Let’s find your room.”  
“World History, Natasha said it was the third door to the left on the first floor.”  
“Ah, you see, the problem with Natasha’s directions is that she gave you no reference point. You took those stairs right?” he asked pointing back from you’d come from.  
“Yes.”  
“Those are the North stairs, your room is the third to the right when you take the North stairs. Natasha parks on the other side of the building because her room is on the ground floor by the South stairs,” he paused, puttings his hands on her shoulders and turning Amanda towards the South stairs, “Those are over there,” he pointed, “And had you taken them your room would be the third to the left. Since you didn’t, I regret to inform you your room is all the way across the hall, and you were attempting to unlock the art room,” Steve said sarcastically with a smirk.  
“Never take directions from Natasha. Or descriptions of people,” Amanda said smiling at Steve.  
“It’s okay, I’m glad I could help. And now you know your buddy from across the hall!.”  
“Oh, I’m Amanda by the way,” she said shaking his hand again.  
“Hi, Amanda. I’m looking forward to teaching across the hall from you. You’re already miles ahead of the last guy,” he smiled at her.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Pierce was a dick. He was mean to the kids and no one liked him. He wanted to reinstate corporal punishment in class, he gave the students 10 pages homework everyday, and he once had all the kids who are planning on pursuing arts, or music or sports write a report on why history isn’t kind on artists and how sports don’t even make a dent. He got fired, though, and he’s not teaching anymore. So as you can see the expectations are very low, which means you get extra time for your learning curve and that the kids will be eating off your hand if you only just treat them like human beings.”  
“That not what I was expecting, I’m glad he’s gone,” she told Steve sympathetically.  
“So am I,” he said with tight smile,” We should both get going, though, we’ve only got 5 minutes to get class ready.”  
“Oh shit, well nice to meet you Steve, but yeah I should get things ready.”  
“Good luck on your first day, Amanda.” 

***  
The first couple of weeks had gone by without a hitch. Amanda didn’t try to break into the Art room again, and she even managed to guess the names of most of her new co-workers without any mistakes. She did, however, have a hard time with Tony Stark, the physics teacher, and Stephen Strange, the biology teacher, but in her defense Natasha described the both of the as “kind off an egotistical dick but he grows on you and has a goatee”, so it was anyone’s guess.  
Steve had made a point of telling Sam how Amanda had thought he was Steve, which led to a lot of Sam teasing Natasha for saying he had kind eyes. Steve had also been right in his assumption that her new students wouldn’t be expecting much after their previous teacher behavior, and Amanda only had to treat them with a little kindness to get a positive response out of the vast majority, there would always be a few troublemakers, but she chose to focus on the more positive aspects.  
She started to realise being across the hall from Steve had a lot of perks. He’d learnt how she liked her coffee and would bring her a cup every morning and was always happy to stop and speak to Amanda before their classes were supposed to begin. And it’s not like Amanda minded being around him. That first day she had been too on edge to notice anything with any detail but his eyes, but lately it was hard to ignore how handsome Steve was, or how passionate he got about his art and helping his students use his class to let go of all the stress the other classes, the tests. Steve was so genuinely good Amanda was having a hard time not thinking of him, but she had told Natasha she wouldn’t be getting herself in a relationship with anyone she worked with just yet, and it wasn’t a good idea to do anything that would give Natasha the opportunity to say ‘I told you so’. Besides, it’s not like Amanda had any way of knowing if Steve was experiencing the same kind of attraction she was, it was no use spending so much time thinking about him when it was probably one sided anyway.

***  
Amanda had just finished her last class of the day and was expecting to leave when she heard a knock on the door and turned around to see Steve waving through the little window. She motioned her hand telling him to come in.  
“Hi,” he said with a smile.  
“Hi,” Amanda told him, smiling too, “is there anything you wanted Steve?”  
“Um yes, right. I wanted to ask you a favour if that’s okay with you?”  
“Depends on the favour what is it you need?”  
“This was your last class of the day right?” he asked waiting for her to nod, “I need some help in my class if you wouldn’t mind.”  
“You want me to help? Steve, I don’t know that much about art.”  
“No, no. I don’t mean like that. I need a model, we’re drawing faces today and It would feel wrong to have a student sat in front of the class while I stare into their face for a while so I can draw it as an example.”  
“Oh,” Amanda said, “wouldn’t you rather ask Natasha? Or Bucky or just someone with blue eyes or a better face?”  
Steve looked stunned for a second before letting a small smile take over his lips, “I like your brown eyes and your face. I mean, I think your face is perfect for this and there’s no one else I’d rather draw.”  
Amanda’s cheeks were flushed pink as she muttered a thank you. She grabbed her things from her desk and cleared her throat, “We should get going to your room. Class is about to start.”  
“Right, yes,” Steve said turning around and fumbling to open the door, “after you.” 

***  
Steve carried on asking Amanda for help with his class, be it by occasionally having her sit in so he could draw her or by asking her other things. Like the time he was supposed to have the students do a monochromatic painting, and was tired of the blue example he always showed in class so he walked across the hall.  
“What’s your favourite colour?” he had asked.  
“Pink.”  
And sure enough the next day he knocked on her door before her first class of the day to show her the canvas.

***  
It was early December, which meant Amanda had been working at Shield High for 3 months now, and it was good. She’d made new friends and was certain she was making a difference in her students life, if only by being better than their previous world history teacher and by treating them with the same respect she expected. A few of them would sometimes stay and talk to her about issues they were having with her class of just school in general, it made Amanda proud that she had earned the students trust in a such a small amount of time. But it was a surprise for her to see Peter Parker lagging behind as everyone left, he always seemed like a confident kid.  
“Mr. Parker, is there anything I can do for you?” she asked once the last student had left the room.  
“Um. Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.”  
“That doesn’t exactly help me out much here, Peter. Why don’t you tell me why you’re here, and we go on from there.”  
“Okay,” he sat in one of the chairs on the front row, “My friend Ned said he spoke to you about something a while ago and that you were very helpful to him, you didn’t judge him or made fun of him so I was wondering if you can do the same for me.”  
“Of course, Peter,” she told him, “You’ve only got to tell me what you need help with and I’ll try my best.”  
“It’s about the winter formal.”  
Before Peter could continue there was a knock at the door.  
“Just a second, Peter, sorry about that,” Amanda told him, “Come in.”  
Steve opened the door and walked inside, “Oh! I didn’t know you had a student in here! Hi, Mr. Parker! I’ll come back later.”  
“Okay,” she said, “Did you need anything important?”  
“Oh I just wanted to speak to you about the Winter Formal,” Steve said.  
Peter laughed from his seat, “That’s funny! I’m here for the same reason.”  
“He is,” Amanda told Steve, “So I’ll just drop by your room after I’ve spoken to Peter if that’s okay?”  
“Actually,” Peter said, “Mr. Rogers might be able to help too, if he doesn’t mind.”  
“Of course not,” Steve replied standing next to Amanda.  
“Okay then, carry on Peter,” Amanda said.  
“This is a little embarrassing but there’s this girl I like. And Ned says she likes me too I just can’t see it. And I want to ask her to the dance but I don’t know if I can do it, and I’m scared she’ll reject me or make fun of me.”  
“Well,” Amanda started, “you can’t know for sure someone likes you unless you talk to them. You’re a nice kid I’m sure if you like this girl she wouldn’t be the type to make fun of you or be mean if her feeling aren’t the same as yours, and if she is then you’re better off without her, Peter. But you’ll never know unless you ask. What do you think?” She asked turning to Steve.  
“You think she’s too pretty and smart for you don’t you?” He asked Peter.  
“Yeah,” he said with a dry laugh.  
“Did you know I didn’t hit puberty until I after I was 17, Peter?” Steve asked. Peter only looked at him with a confused expression, “I promise this is going somewhere! Okay so it was my junior year, and I was 5’4”, barely 90 pounds and I hadn’t grown into my ears yet. And it sucked. You know Mr. Barnes?”  
“From English?” Peter asked.  
“Yes. He’s been my best friend for as long as I can remember. He’s also been 6” since he was 14, and he was on the football team. And I was a 5’4” bag of bones, Peter. You know Ms. Carter?”  
“Yeah. She teaches Statistics and Probability.”  
“She does. She’s really smart. She’s the type of person that makes people feel stupid just speaking normally because she’s that smart. She moved to Brooklyn when she was 15, and she was a the smartest and prettiest girl in the whole school. Every idiot in the school had a crush on her.”  
“Did you have one too?” Peter asked.  
“Do I strike you as the type of guy who’s not an idiot? Of course I did! But anyway, Bucky- Mr. Barnes, I mean, kept on telling she liked me too and I thought he was crazy. And then it was time for Prom and she got asked at least 5 times everyday for a week. Everytime she got asked she’d say ‘There’s only one guy I want to slow dance with and that’s not you’. So naturally Mr. Barnes told me she was talking about me. Which was just ridiculous. Because there was no way Peggy Carter liked a 5’4” asthmatic bag of bones. So he told me ‘I’ll bet you the limo fee she’s turning them all down for you’ and I thought ‘Hey! Free limo to prom! That’s worth my dignity’ so I walked up to her and asked if she wanted to got to prom with me, and she said ‘Well, Steven, if you waited another second I was going to ask you myself’. So Peter, whoever she is, she probably is too pretty and too smart for you, but that doesn’t meat she doesn’t see all the good parts of you better than you ever could. All you have to do is ask. If she says yes then you go to the dance with her. And if she doesn’t then no one can tell you you didn’t try.”  
“Thanks Mr. Rogers that was actually really helpful,” Peter said getting up, “Both of you thank you so much. I’m going to talk to her!” he exclaimed excitedly, as he left the room.  
“Glad we could help!” Amanda called out as he walked out the door.  
Truthfully her head was swimming. She’d thought there had been a connection with Steve but if everything he had just told Peter was true then it couldn’t be. Not if he was happy with Peggy.  
“So now onto what I came here for,” Steve said turning to Amanda and smiling.  
“I didn’t know you and Peggy were together,” she said before she could think about what she was saying.  
“What?”  
“You and Peggy? The story you just told Peter?”  
“Amanda we’re not, it’s not like that. Please tell me you don’t think it’s like that,” Steve told her.  
“I don’t understand?”  
“Peggy and I went to prom together. And then we kissed and it was so weird. She was one of my best friends, Amanda, still is but we were never meant to be. Not romantically anyway. Besides there’s someone else I like.”  
“There is?”  
“Yeah. And I’m here to ask another girl who’s too smart and too pretty for me to a dance.”  
“Steve, we’re, we’re not teenagers. You can’t ask me to a dance,” she said blushing at his compliments.  
“Fury is looking for chaperons, so I want you to come with me. There’s supposed to be 4 of us so if you come with me we can even have a dance while the other two do all the work. What do you say?”  
“You think I’m too smart and too pretty for you?”  
“Yeah. Do you think I ask just anyone to come to class so I can draw them? Or that I do pink monochromatic paintings for a lot of people? Only for my best girl.”  
“Steve,” she said as he took a step closer to her.  
“Say yes,” he pleaded as he took her hands in his.  
“Yes,” she told him. And Steve bent down so he could press his lips to Amanda's.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feedback is welcome and apreciated. You can find a reblogable post of this fic on [my writing blog](https://the-hell-i-cant-im-a-captain.tumblr.com) and general marvel posts on [my main blog](https://its-a-pretty-interesting-wall.tumblr.com)


End file.
